


Don't tell anyone

by HopelessMasquerade



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessMasquerade/pseuds/HopelessMasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furuhashi tries to tease Hanamiya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't tell anyone

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like taking a break from my Larger Fic (don't worry, I'll probably finish it on December) and wrote this.
> 
> Dunno how I got this idea.

That Hanamiya ever mentioned something concerning his childhood was weird. But, when he found himself showing Furuhashi a small photo album containing embarrassing pictures from his childhood, he couldn’t be more amazed.

Hanamiya tried his best to not look as embarrassed as he was, yet Furuhashi had already noticed that he was trying.

-And that’s me when I entered elementary school - he said, pointing at a small picture which showed him with his mother. Although he was smirking, it was because he wanted to hide the incredible amount of shame he was feeling at the moment.

Furuhashi could tell, by the look on his eyes, that he was having a bad time. He wouldn’t say anything, since he had to admit that it was interesting to see Hanamiya like that.

-Well - he whispered, turning the albums’ pages without Hanamiya’s permission. The smaller boy was unsure on how to feel about this and stomped on Furuhashi’s feet, rather gently - if you ask me, there’s a certain picture I liked overall.

-It better not suck - Hanamiya frowned, lowering his tone.

Once he stopped turning the albums’ pages, he leaned towards Hanamiya and brought their bodies closer, and the warmth of his body against the smaller boy’s one was something he’d been longing for.

Hanamiya isn’t really amused by this, yet he’s learned to appreciate Furuhashis’ company and enjoys those small displays of affection.

When Furuhashi points at that picture, however, his smirk fades. It’s the picture that embarrasses him the most about himself.

-You look quite cute on this one.

It’s a picture of little Hanamiya dressed like an angel, with small wings and a bright halo included. He’s holding a tiny basket filled with many sweets and “innocence” is written all over his face.

Nobody would’ve ever expected such an innocent child to become someone like “that” when he grew up.

Hanamiya awkwardly looks at the picture and blinks, and is able to recall some of the most embarrassing memories of his childhood in a matter of seconds.

-Kojiro - he mumbles, adjusting his hair and trying to hide his shame -, if you tell someone about this, who knows what  _might_  happen to you.


End file.
